Put Me to the Test
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Ao's latest verbal flub has gotten him into hot water, but what does Mei Terumi do to punish him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden or the characters mentioned in the story. It was created by Masashi Kishimoto, and owned by Shonen Jump and Viz. I make no money for the writing of this story. It is inspired by a fic called "Perfect" by sinemoras09 on archive of our own  /tags/Ao*s*Terumi%20Mei/works

* * *

Ao knew he was trapped. When she had whispered he was going to be killed if he didn't listen to the Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage, there was no choice. Just what he had said he wasn't sure, but it was her usual case of hearing him say something about her age and the subject of marriage. It didn't help that she had half-opened proposal letters scattered on her desk.

"You are going to sit down here, and not move from this spot," she whispered, giving him a small shove. He stepped back, eyes wide as he took a seat on her private chair in the office.

"Chojuro kun, be a good boy and lock the door and stand watch outside," murmured the Mizukage, fingering his cheek. Blushing profusely, the boy nodded and then cast Ao a look of concern. Once she locked the door she turned to where the hunter nin struggled to sit up with as much mustered dignity as possible.

"Now, what to do with you," she murmured, tapping a manicured finger against her cheek.

"I swear I didn't say marriage, I said carriage!" Ao snorted. "I'm not responsible for you not hearing what I said correctly Mizukage sama..."

"Shut up Ao," she said sweetly, voice tinged with threat. Turning around fully she pulled aside a fold of her skirt, and then presented her backside to him. Swallowing hard, Ao struggled to see what she was doing. Another of her childish woman games no doubt. The higher she lifted the back of her skirt the more he saw of her fishnet leggings that stopped at mid thigh and a garter belt over the top of blue panties that were silk. Not thongs, but boy shorts.

"Mizukage sama..." Ao protested noticing her lowering that shapely bottom to sit right on his lap.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, Ao?" she said sharply, arching a brow as she shifted to straddle his knees.

Since there was an obvious reaction Ao struggled not to let his body betray how he was responding. That damned woman was teasing him to the limit. He growled through his teeth, gripping the arms of the chair.

Red lips mouthed, "Ao, undo your robe..."

"Mizukage sama..." he whispered back.

"Do as I say or I'll kill you," she whispered, pinning one of his hands. She shimmied along his thighs to sit on his knees so he had enough room to accomplish the task. Cursing under his breath about annoying women and youngsters these days, Ao swiftly untied his robe so it revealed the grey shirt and his pants underneath.

Once she was sure he had done so, she pinned his hands that had returned to the armrests and set her bottom right on his crotch with a satisfied sigh. From a small part of his brain not fearing for his life, the hunter nin realized with pride that he must be a decent size for her.

"Much better," she murmured. Her fingers reached out to grasp the table. "Be a dear and push the chair in..."

"Y... yes Mizukage sama," he mumbled, pulling it towards with his hands behind hers.

She mumbled through her frown-wrinkled face, "It's a bit lumpy still. Be a dear and undo those pants while you're at it..."

"Mizukage sama!" Ao protested.

"How can I sit with that lump there? Do as I say!" She half growled, shimmying again to the front of his knees.

"But I must protest... a man only has so much control," Ao hissed.

"I told you not to question me. Now loosen those pants before I do it for you!" she snapped.

Ao's brain sailed off rationality and he reached behind to undo his zipper. This woman would be the death of him. instead of killing him, the Mizukage seemed to be smiling a bit. He tipped his head forward in defeat. "I don't know what you want of me..."

"Well you could let me accommodate you," she said in a ghostly whisper.

"Mizukage sama?" Ao asked, swallowing the dry lump in his throat.

"You're a man, and the Mizukage is a woman. You've done nothing but be a pain in my ass so now it's time you played the part," she snorted, wriggling her derriere as she reached behind to pull her panties aside.

"Then you propose having sex with me?" Ao managed to croak out. Surely this was some crazy dream. He had fantasies like many straight men about boffing the Mizukage, but he kept them inside the realm of imagination.

"That IS the general idea. I know you're old enough to know what to do," she huffed.

"Of COURSE I know what to do Mizukage sama!" Huffed Ao. "I'm not a wet behind the ears teenager!"

"Then show me," she shot back. "Put that lump of yours in a more appropriate place!"

"LUMP? with all due respect, a warrior's pride is NOT his lump," he growled but the Mizukage turned to glare at him.

"The right place now," she clicked her tongue while Ao struggled to keep his composure at her wriggling ass. There was only so much a man could take as he steadied her hips and guided himself into her. Oh sweet heaven she was tight! Of all the ways to die, he would go out with a smile on his face.

Wriggling a bit more she gasped when trying to work herself down on him. "Damn it, show some initiative!" she hissed.

"You could try and relax more, Mizukage sama," whispered Ao, reaching around as he breathed in her ear. Lightly he rubbed at her chest and she let out a small whimper through her lips. "Not that you're not already virginally tight..."

"Ao, for once I won't kill you," she lightly chuckled, letting out a breath. She folded her skirt so he was hidden and shifted again, with a slight sigh of contentment. So, she was impressed with him. This was a good sign.

"How... do you want this," Ao whispered once he resigned himself to being her plaything as she spread out her legs and straddled him. Damn she was like a vise on his length, squeezing tight but he wasn't about to lose control like a boy. He prided himself on control in all areas even this.

"I... have a good deal of work to do. So be a jewel and don't move," she whispered. "And don't lose it."

"Believe me, I won't," Ao whispered in her ear, amused at how suddenly off guard she was, and how he could turn the tables.

"What was that?" she breathed, trying to get used to his size. Perhaps he did have some bragging rights after all. He shifted in the seat as well, sitting back slightly so one hand rested on her hip and the other beside hers. It was heaven inside her, just as he had imagined. Nevertheless, she could turn on him in an instant.

"I can control myself in all aspects," Ao bragged.

"Then do so. I don't want you to make so much as a peep," she hissed.

Ao smirked to himself. If she thought she was going to outlast him, she had another thing coming. He pulled the chair in, with his manhood comfortably imbedded fully in her to the hilt and took small breaths to relax and control him as he remained absolutely still. It had been a while since he had a woman other then the prostitutes and older matrons who he took company with, and even longer since his own wife had passed on.

A small smile turned up the corner of her red lip. Mei wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. A secret fantasy to sit on a man's lap while working at a desk had struck her fancy and she knew that Chojuro wasn't up to the task, but a grizzled veteran always boasting about his manhood. Now she was sure she underestimated Ao, but she wouldn't admit how much she wanted to move.

Ao contented himself with lightly rubbing her stomach, feeling where his tool penetrated her innermost parts. "Comfortable Mizukage sama, or is there anything else you require of me..."

"Stay still," she hissed, trying to attend to her papers.

"Is that dress not a bit confining?" he whispered like velvet in her ear.

"Shut up Ao," she hissed while she struggled to focus on the paperwork.

One of his hands slid up over a breast but instead of grabbing it, he ran fingers lightly over the front. As an assassin he knew a great deal about the human body, even what gave pleasure as well as pain. Slow touches made one made more than long ones.

"What are you doing?" she panted.

"I'm not speaking Mizukage sama," he lightly whispered into her ear. "But you seem uncomfortable."

"I'm fine as is. Now don't disturb me, or things will get... uncomfortable for you," she warned.

Ao said nothing but held her close to his chest with one hand while teasing her breasts with the other. Since she didn't protest this, but merely went about signing and stamping papers while he sat under her, remaining without so much as a wriggle. Wickedly tempted, he then reached up and cupped both of her breasts, teasing the nipples through the cloth with his fingers but drawing away.

If he had his way, he'd throw her down on the desk and show her what a hunter nin could do about a cranky woman. None of the women he'd taken to his bed had much complaint after a night with him. Damn how he deeply impaled her, thought Mei. She would have played a game rather with Sasuke, or Chojuro, but perversity had gotten the better of her. Why did this old fart have to be so huge and so self-assured?

Then something warm and wet fanned her neck, and his lip chewed lightly on her ear. Mei stifled a moan and shifted only the slightest bit while Ao's arm held her safely still. The other hand had stopped teasing her breast and now moved one of the documents closer for her to write with one hand. His hand rubbed up and down her belly.

"Ao... what are you doing," she whispered.

"Making you comfortable Mizukage sama, since you insisted on using me as a piece of furniture it's only fitting I accommodate your needs," Ao whispered in a voice quite unlike his usual one.

"Are you trying to make me kill you," she tensed, squeezing down on him.

"No Mizukage sama," he whispered back, licking and suckling her earlobe after moving her hair out of the way. "But an old ANBU trick to remedy a moody woman is to give her a good and thorough inside and out."

Anger bloomed inside her, though Mei tingled between her thighs even more. She hissed, "You are dead, you old codger."

With lips close to her sensitive ear he whispered, "Put me to the test, Mizukage sama, and you may be pleasantly surprised."

Never having seen this side of him before Mei shivered there on his lap. She noticed how hard his thigh muscles were beneath hers. He exuded confidence through his measured touch stroked along the surfaces of her skin through her clothing. Instinct told her to drool lava or turn to spit acid steam in his face yet the other side of her pleaded inaction.

. "Since you put me in this position, I can't help but show you more of my pertinent skills. I don't brag for nothing."

"You trying to seduce me? You have a good deal of nerve," she gritted, wishing he would touch her chest again.

"A satisfied woman has few complaints when she has a man who's enough of a man to keep her fulfilled," Ao whispered, rubbing her breast again with his other hand and giving her nipple a squeeze. The other dipped down and lightly rubbed her center through her panties so she let out a whimper.

"Sexist bastard," she got out but Ao's tongue on her neck was making it hard to see straight.

"Mizukage sama," Ao whispered, leaning his head over her shoulder. He raised a hand from her breast to tip her chin and capture her lips. Maybe she'd spit lava into his mouth but at this point he was too far into this to lose his pride. He knew she had kissed others before so there was no risk of stealing something that didn't belong to him.

His other hand at the same time rubbed her belly, and then her breasts as it spread out. Yet he kept touching her through clothes alone just missing where she wanted his hands most. A frustrated whimper into his mouth followed by his tongue slightly sweeping her lip. His taste was far from what she expected. Not bitter but spicy, like peppermint. Instead of sticking his tongue down her throat, he lightly massaged the roof of her mouth and kept the pressure of his lips teasingly light.

When she broke the kiss, her eyes spun and her head hazed up with mist like that around the city. That intense blue eye of his had darkened and he was extremely serious, analytical. She panted, only looking at him dangerously through one eye not hidden by hair. Let her fantasies of young men wither with a kiss like that, he thought.

"Ao," she whispered, drawing out the simplicity of his name.

"Yes Mizukage sama?" he asked, hand rubbing her belly almost tenderly.

"Move," she hissed out. That single word was enough for Ao to take his other hand and reach up to grope a breast with a tender but firm touch. He pulled down the zipper that held her dress up and slid it down her arms. She let him undress her top to reveal her bra, shivering under the scrutiny of his eyes.

"I've been with enough women before, Mizukage sama. And you're far from abnormal. I know what I'm doing," he whispered.

"That's not the point, fool," she whispered back, looking at him under the edge of her hair.

"You're in the prime... no you're the flower of youth," muttered Ao reaching up to caress those breasts and nip along her flesh. She rested her hands on his and closed her eyes, enjoying his experienced touch. Slowly she started to rock and moaned a bit when Ao held her by the breasts and thrust up into her. At the same time, he moved his hands in circular motions, not losing his pace.

Lifting her legs, she let out a light bit off whimper, resting her hands on the desk to get more advantage. Moving one hand to her hip, Ao alternatively teased each nipple with his fingers, thumb after he undid her bra, and released her breasts. It was just seconds, and with one hand too!

"Ao... faster..." she gasped, rocking her hips.

"Young people nowadays, so impatient," he clicked his tongue. Then he stopped.

She could imagine he must be grinning like a cat that caught a canary. "Ao, you'd better continue or I will kill you here and now."

From the way he tensed, she knew that smile must have vanished. "This is in the way," Ao mumbled apologetically. "Lift your arms if you will Mizukage sama."

She did so, feeling him pull her dress up and off so she was only in her stockings, boots, and panties. Reverently he laid her dress over the end of the desk and wrapped his arms around her torso. Closing her eyes she began again to move up and down, savoring how he plucked her nipples so expertly and leaned more heavily into her.

"If you would humor me and bend over the desk this would be even better for you," Ao whispered, lifting her hips as he sat up, still remaining inside her.

"Mnn I don't like being on the bottom," she commented. Holding her hips, steady Ao thrust into her while massaging her back and front.

Carefully Ao reached around her without breaking his pace. He carefully picked up the documents and set them into the bins, and removed the pens from the table. Watching him do this the Mizukage yelped in protest.

"Merely clearing the way for what I'm about to do, Mizukage sama," Ao explained, arched over her. He then pulled out and Mei let out a shout.

"Ao you'd better get back in me now before I..."

Easily he picked her up, boosted her onto the desk, and then climbed up on it. The hunter nin knelt between her legs, pulling them up so their bracketed his hips. With one hand, he guided himself inside, and pulled her bottom into his hands. Slamming down into her, he held her under the neck with one hand and supported himself and her with the other braced against the desktop.

She grabbed onto his robed shoulders and let out cries, letting herself move more rapidly on him as he pounded into her with abandon. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Ao held nothing back this time since he wrapped her legs completely around his hips at the same time his tongue plundered her mouth. Any differences in their status were completely forgotten. To him she was a woman who he aimed to please with his consummate knowledge of anatomy. A woman who had so many pressures placed on her.

Two fingers again found her secret place just under the hood of her nether lips. It only took a slightly teasing touch balanced between full on pressure and a feather's tip. He knew her scent, taste, and feel as the colors he had seen in his enemies.

Panting he stopped, rubbing her in just the right way so Mei ended up letting out a piercing scream as she saw spots and a wave of pleasure slammed right through her with what his hand did just between them. Through a blur, she then realized he had stopped to let her ride out the orgasm.

Mouth inches from hers the hunter nin caught his breath. Struck by the tenderness with which he brushed past her hair from her face she blushed. Ao murmured, "Mizukage sama?"

"I... I want to be on top now," she whispered up at him, seeing the concerned face dangling into hers with those talisman earrings that sealed his byakugan. He bent down and lightly drew his tongue along her lips, meeting her own for a brief but tense kiss that told him that she was satisfied.

Somehow they rolled over so Ao lay down on the desk and looked up at her breasts bouncing as she rested her hands on his chest and he thrust up into her. His hands slid up to her clit, massaging it briefly to add to the stimulation. Mei tensed again, letting out a long low cry that made her shiver and her eyes widen as she shuddered on his manhood. Holding tightly on her, Ao rubbed her back as she rode it out.

"Permit me to sit up," he whispered to her. Still not the least bit flaccid he pulled out and repositioned her on the desk while he sat down in the chair and turned her around to straddle his lap so they faced each other. Mei looked at him dizzily, amazed at the amount of pleasure he had brought her and he didn't look the least bit spent.

"Why haven't you... c..."

"Cum yet?" he whispered completing the crude word. "Because you haven't said if I had permission to inside you or not."

"Then next time, inside me," she whispered, rocking her hips as she was determined to finish him off and feel that hot burning sensation she loved so much.

When Ao did feel himself close, he spread her legs wide and thrust deeply in. "May I come inside you, Mizukage sama?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, blurry eyed again as he worked her to a third climax. Even though her marvelous legs could crush a man's ribcage, or her kiss could boil or sear a man, her kiss captured his dry mouth this time. She held nothing back now from him. Dizzying heights seemed to dazzle her. To the hunter nin he felt the all too familiar burn in his loins accompanied by the tightening muscles. This had tasted too good to him because he had sampled a rare pleasure which may end up getting him killed Still if she did break his neck or par boil him he had given the best account of himself a man could hope.

In Ao's arms sat a hot messy sweaty woman. Both their scents hung thickly in the office that would probably reek of their sex for at least the better part of a day. Through his byakugan, he saw just how calm her chakra appeared. Her sweat soaked through his gray shirt and he was sure she must have all but pulled out his hair.

"Ao?" she murmured sleepily. Not the voice of a woman frustrated from trying to find the right husband but a well-pleased woman. He was sure his head must be huge relatively speaking, yet he couldn't' afford a stray word.

"Mizukage sama, do you require anything else?" he asked.

"Why in hell's name didn't we do this before?" she asked, lifting her face form his shoulder while he brushed hair out of her face. Coming to her senses, she realized she was nude sitting on the lap of one of her bodyguards in a very disheveled and undignified position.

"Perhaps because you were looking at all the young men flaunting their favors for you to..."

"Young men? You implying that I'm past my prime to marry, you old bastard!" Mei shrilled, sitting up on him. She immediately tensed in his arms and glared right at him so their faces were mere inches from each other.

Terrified for his life Ao grasped her by the upper arms and stammered, "I didn't say that milady! I said that young men lack my experience in pleasing you and meeting your needs!"

"Now I'm needy?" she shrilled.

"You're loud!" Ao grumbled, silently praying that she would be quick in dispatching him. "And what is wrong with age anyhow hmmm? I don't see an expiration date on you Mizukage sama! Compared to me you're the flower of youth!"

Hands inches from throttling him stopped. From how he squeezed his eyes (even the byakugan behind its patch) closed he was sure he looked pathetic. Half hanging out of his pants with his robe undone and bandanna almost on the floor.

Instead of a crusting pressure or boiling steam, he felt a smack on the back of his head. "OWWW!"

"Consider yourself fortunate you're still alive, for that student, Ao." Mei pushed down on his shoulders with one hand, pulling at him urgently with the other.

The hunter nin panted in surprise and shock. Fear was a potent source of arousal because he felt the blood rush south and immersion inside her hot core again. Ao rested hands on her hips, setting a slow rocking movement that generated a small but potent sigh from her.

"Just for that, you're going to keep going till I say stop," murmured Mei. Her blue eyes flashed a challenge. Ao merely smirked.

"Do you really want to put me to the test?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. Fortunately, he was well rested enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2-Up Against the Wall

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto Shippuden, not I. The anime and manga is licensed by Shonen Jump and VIZ. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction. Both Mei and Ao are well over the age of consent here. (Though the Mizukage would boil anyone who uses the word 'old' in the same sentence as her name.)

* * *

"I am not yet ready to make a decision," the Mizukage claimed, catching hold of the front of her dress.

"Be patient Mizukage sama," muttered a voice behind her.

"Now Ao..." whispered Mei. Hidden away in an alcove off the main hall, she had backed him up to a far corner. Her hand busied itself in his robe.

Ao plunged one hand into the top of her dress the minute she had grabbed his crotch. Back braced to the wall he managed to undo his pants so she could put her hand in. Mei rested one leg against the wall and levered herself up in the corner. Ao chuckled slightly at the action or was he pleased to see her thigh.

"You're wearing blue panties," he whispered. "Am I right?"

"Shhh," she hissed as he moved his left hand beneath her skirt. All Mei had to do was lean into his strong rough fingers. She braced the majority of her weigh on Ao's chest, glad to have a guard with his particular talents. So far, they had eluded the source of her frustration.

"There, harder," she commanded. Already his fingers drew wetness from inside. Dark brown hair hung around her face he could not see. He smelled spicy since he leaned into her neck.

"Faster," she urged. Ao had to extract his hand from her dress so he could spin her around. Now that she faced him, she could lean her head on his shoulder. Around his hip, he wrapped her left leg, which gave him fuller access to her core.

"Mnnnn... Almost there, deeper," she panted. His rough fingers pinched her clit expertly at the same time he thrust two fingers into her. Aware they could be caught he trained his Byakugan for any nosy people. Damn, one of the council members was walking by. Both of them heard their voices.

"The Mizukage said she wasn't to be disturbed, but we have the latest proposals in hand," mumbled one.

"If she doesn't marry soon we could have an incident. After all she carries two kekkei genkei," murmured another. Ao heard the disgruntled sound Mei choked out.

"She is of age, and wishes to marry…"

"How can her ladyship take so long to make a decision?"

Concealed in the shadows of the corner behind the ficus, Ao struggled to hold onto the furious Mizukage. His arms wrapped her in a tight embrace that made her stop with wide eyes.

"Stupid old men, planning my fate," she whispered.

All set to complain about her age crack, Ao realized from her shivering it would be a bad idea. Instead, he tipped her chin up to his mouth. "May I kiss you?"

"You may," she panted back. Ao hummed in pleasure once his lips claimed hers. This was merely a secondary benefit to silencing her.

He tasted slightly bitter like coffee or unsweetened tea. If Mei were caught off guard, a kiss would burn with lava. She whimpered against his massaging lips that stayed closed before he opened his mouth. Her tongue brushed his the moment before their lips fully opened to one another.

Few men tasted the Mizukage's mouth. Ao savored the rare treat that encouraged his efforts. One hand grabbed his robe, the other slid up his cheek to his blue hair.

Five more times was the number of precise thrusts it took for the hunter nin to bring her to climax. Mei screamed her release into Ao's mouth. He grunted from her teeth nearly biting his tongue.

Weak in the knees she heavily sagged against him. Ao wrapped his reassuring left arm around her. Against his turtleneck collar she hid her face while her spinning head slowed. He coughed slightly but kept her leg wrapped around his waist. Now his hard manhood rubbed her inner thigh and poked her.

"Now it's your turn," Mei murmured. "Anyone coming?"

"None else thanks to Chojuro, and some very obedient guards," he whispered into her hair as he buried his nose in it.

"He's a good boy," she whispered softly.

"Despite him being too soft at times," Ao answered, wriggling his hand a bit.

Grasping him, she slid a hand along the steel hardness encased in warm flesh. "Something you're not… which we need to fix."

He couldn't stop his face turning tomato red. "But you don't have to..."

"What and waste a perfectly good opportunity?" she coyly mused, pulling on him so hard he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mizukage sama," he groaned. "A man can only take so much."

"Mmmm hmm," Mei singsong end rubbing the under surface of his member. Ao remained perfectly still until she hooked her arm around his neck and positioned him between her legs.

He cupped her bottom in his sturdy hands while she pulled her underwear aside and simultaneously guided him inside. Only slightly he bent one knee then braced his other leg against the adjoining wall. Mei buried her head in his shoulder and repeatedly impaled herself on his hardness.

Gently he licked and suckled her earlobe. Past her soft hair tickling his nose he kept a lookout. He froze seeing more chakra signatures. "Mizukage sama..."

"Can you pick me up, old timer?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't recommend that... Ouch!"

A red welt stung his cheek. Mei glared at him but didn't pull him out.

Sighing the hunter nin grumbled, "I meant that I could easily but protecting ones dignity is another matter."

"I'm going to kill you," she hissed as she opened her mouth. Ao shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. Instead of hot boiling steam in his face, he felt it seeping past his cheek.

"M... Mizukage sama?" He queried, daring to open his byakugan eye.

"Take me to the nearest flat surface and I might forgive you," she muttered, pulling him out of her. Relief filled him on one way but his need was screaming for release so he tucked himself back inside carefully.

Thank the mist he wore a loose robe over his pants! That and the Mizukage's steam from her boil release hid their retreat.

* * *

Arm in arm the duo walked away from the corner. It was difficult for either to go very fast in their current predicament. Every step felt like agony for Mei because her inner things tingled. Ao stiffly strode with her towards a nearby room.

"Here is just as good as anywhere else," she hissed, dragging him forward.

Ao saw her flip the occupied sign over. "But it's a conference room…"

Mei's eyes hidden by hair glazed over with lust. Seizing Ao by his robe front, she yanked him inside. "And you and I are conferring, you stubborn idiot!"

Just in the door, she panted weak in the knees, both hands pressed to the back of the polished wood. Only his arm wrapped around her waist held her up. Carefully the hunter nin bent down, scooped her up, and carried her the rest of the way to a sofa in the meeting room. "Tch, this is the price you pay for impatience, Mizukage sama…"

"If you drop me you're dead, Ao," she warned, fixing his gaze with a one eyed one of her own. Impressed by his display of strength Mei wrapped on arm around his neck. Ao sat down placing her on his lap. His left hand left her neck to travel down to her belly on the way to her womanhood. She traced over his bulge with teasing fingers.

"Undo your pants and get back inside me," she hissed. Yet before he could let go he pushed her down on the sofa with one hand. Mei's eyes widened. One handed he undid his robe followed by his pants.

Wide-eyed Mei stared up at him, but since he stroked his shaft, she didn't complain. Instead, she pulled her panties down. Ao guided himself home with a soft grunt. He mounted her by bracing his hands on either side of her head. Mei squeezed down on his steel hard stiffness welcomly impaling her. His pants hiked down to his knees and his blue robe covered his bottom.

Both his talisman dangling from his ears tapped her on her cheeks. Across his arose a smug smirk. "Mission accomplished. You're on a flat surface with me inside you. Deep inside."

He emphasized the word deep by grinding his hips so his belly touched hers. Mei choked back a squawk. Balanced on his knees the hunter brazenly open her dress to reveal her breasts. He pinched and twiddled each hard peak in time with his slow thrusts.

"Ao wait..." she panted. He gave both knobs a twist, and then kneaded them.

"What for, Mizukage sama? Isn't this... What you wanted?" he asked, thrusting with each word. Once he reached 'wanted,' he stopped and lay on top of her with a deep sigh of pleasure. Mei nipped on his ear, but his weight stretched over her felt incredible. Still he kneaded the soft mounds in his rough hands.

"Ao I am not a piece of furniture," she hissed.

"Shall I dismount then?" He threatened, pulling out.

"No no no! Stay inside," Mei insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck. Those small wriggles he made pressed his tip in just the right way she wanted him to keep it inside forever.

"There is no place a man would rather be, than inside a woman, mounting her and claiming her..." Ao muttered.

"Be careful, I am your Mizukage!" she growled. Five hard thrusts slammed just where she was left breathless. She let out a scream as she shuddered around him.

Once that familiar burn overcame him, Ao spread her legs even wider. He pushed inside as hard and deep as he could with a loud moan. Hot traces of passion entered her womb. His seed, not another man's. Stumped by his possessiveness she dug her nails into his shoulders. Into his neck, she panted. Determined to keep his passion in place Ao caught his breath and kept his weight off her. "Shall I pull out?"

"Not yet," Mei murmured lazily.

"If you permit me to undress you," he mumbled sheepishly, taking a seat once he reluctantly pulled out.

Mei raised her arms so he could tug her dress up and off. Next Ao reached under and expertly undid her bra strap. Now her breasts bounced free for him to suckle on one. She shoved his greenish blue robe down around his shoulders before she dragged up his shirt. Again, he helped raise her up over so she hovered over his tip. This time Mei took hold of his tip guided it to her oozing opening, then slid slowly onto it.

"Mei san," Ao panted, admiring the faint blush on her face.

Ao sat up, positioning Mei on his lap upright. His robe slid down and he helped her take off his garment so she could touch his bare chest. The hunter nin rubbed her belly reverently, and then leaned in for a kiss. Mei looped her arms around his neck to give him a leisurely lip massage. Her hands rubbed his cheeks first, and then plunged into his blue hair. His headband dropped down to join her dress commingled with his shirt.

"Ahh, Ao, slowly this time…" Urged a voice into his ear. Indeed their private conference would continue for a time though Ao could see the council members harassing poor Chojuro and other guards who were giving them the run around. She could not escape this issue forever of being married off to protect her bloodline limits. So far, the suitable candidates sat on her desk unperused despite claiming she was taking her time finding the right one.


End file.
